


Under My Skin

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Desk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professors, Secretary - Freeform, Seduction, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Thor (Marvel), personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: You are Professor Thor Odinson's administrative/personal assistant at a university. The two of you get along perfectly, until one late night when you're in his office grading papers and your working relationship starts to get a bit less professional.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: this was actually a dream I had earlier this week! Not the smut, mind you, but I had a dream I was an admin assistant for Thor and he was a professor. So I decided to turn this into an actual fic, because why not? I'm not happy unless I have 4546456756 goddamn WIPs going at once, apparently. Sheesh. 
> 
> Plus, I've missed my giant golden perfect god Thor. It's time to share some thirst in his direction again.

_I’d sacrifice anything, come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear:_

“ _Don’t you know, little fool, you never can win?_

_Use your mentality_

_Wake up to reality!”_

_But each time that I do, just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

‘ _Cause I’ve got you under my skin_

_-“I’ve Got You Under my Skin” by Frank Sinatra_

“I want you,” Professor Thor Odinson said, staring directly into your eyes with his own sunny blue ones and smiling warmly. “Would you like to accept this position?”

You were a consummate professional, but you had to admit your brain took that in a totally different direction for just a second. It wasn’t your fault, though. Dr. Thor Odinson was, hands down, to date, the most handsome man you’d ever laid eyes on. When you’d walked into the interview room, he’d stood politely and offered you his hand, and you’d realized he stood at a staggering 6’5’’, and was built like a mountain. Though his dress shirt fit absolutely perfectly, you could see the bulging, sculpted muscles in his chest and biceps, and you’d had to tear your gaze from those broad shoulders. As if it weren’t enough, he had a beautiful sunshine smile underneath his honey-blond beard, and his eyes mocked the sky with how blue they were. His equally honey-blond hair was lightly tousled, as if he’d run his hands through it habitually, and he had a rolling bass voice that reminded you of thunder.

To use the current vernacular, Dr. Odinson was not a snack. Dr. Odinson was a whole goddamn _buffet_.

And he’d offered you a job.

Which meant working next to this titanic beefcake side-by-side for forty plus hours a week.

Your brain told you to decline the offer on the grounds that your self-control wasn’t good enough to survive this man. But unfortunately, it was slower than your mouth, which proceeded to smile and say, “I’d love to.”

And that was how you ended up an administrative assistant to the God of Thunder.

To be fair, the walking-talking buffet of a man wasn’t the sole reason you accepted this job. He was actually a brilliant professor and physical therapist. He taught at a reputable university that you already liked that was in your local area, and he was one of the sharpest men in the profession in the entire state. He gave guest lectures all over the country and had so many awards his the walls in his office were crowded with frames. More than that, though, you’d also heard that he was a total sweetheart and genuinely a nice guy. His administrative position probably had a list of applicants out the door and wrapping around the building ten times, but something about you had struck his fancy.

The interview had felt…comfortable. Very informal. He’d brought you in and while you’d given your usual spiel about your skillset, he had asked you other things about yourself, as if trying to glean your general presence and attitude moreso than your resume. It made sense. After all, people could lie on paper and pretend to be something they weren’t to get a job. You’d liked the atypical interview process, personally, and maybe it had given you an edge.

And, maybe, you’d done a good job of not eye-fucking the man to death, which you suspected was probably a very serious problem for him.

And ninety-days later, you and Dr. Odinson were still going strong.

“Hey,” he rumbled with his usual big smile as he spun your chair playfully towards him. You gave a little yip of surprise—he loved doing this to you, since he thought your little squeaks were hilarious—and tossed him a glare.

“Hey,” you said in return. “What’s up?”

“Today is officially your third month with us,” Thor said, beaming. “Congratulations.”

“Oh,” you said, blinking rapidly. You hadn’t even noticed. Time had flown by. He had a murderous schedule between classes, conferences, guest lectures, and research-related trips, and you helped him keep all his ducks in a row. It had only taken about a month for the two of you to strike a rhythm, and you had, along with the rest of his faculty. You were his personal admin, but he lent you out to the department if they were overrun with tasks and needed help, but he always asked your permission first. You’d had old bosses volunteer you for things, and you’d really hated it, but Thor was always conscientious of your time and workload. “Guess so.”

He chuckled, and you fought not to close your eyes to the sound. He had a lovely laugh, after all. “That does not surprise me in the least. You have been up to your eyebrows in work ever since I hired you. I figured you had forgotten our anniversary.”

“ _Anniversary?”_ you sputtered.

Thor waggled his eyebrows. “Well, yes, technically. Three months is usually what makes or breaks a work relationship, you know.”

“Right,” you said, trying your hardest not to blush.

“So lunch is on me,” he finished. “Whatever you want. Charge it to my card.”

“Dr. Odinson—”

“Thor,” he insisted, rolling his eyes. “For the thousandth time.”

You rolled your eyes right back at him. You couldn’t help the title part. It came from years of working in this industry and meeting stuck-up, stuffy professors who wanted to be addressed by their titles, and from having strict parents who insisted that everyone was a sir or madam. “You don’t have to do that. I brought my lunch.”

“Did you? I shall throw in the trash then.” He made as if to go to the breakroom and you grabbed his shirttail, which made him laugh.

“Don’t you dare!” you fussed. “Fine, I’ll buy lunch, but only if you also get something too.”

“Perfect. What are you in the mood for?”

You paused, thinking it over. “I could go for some sushi.”

His eyes sparkled then. “Marvelous. Get plenty, but make sure you go downstairs to get it. You know how greedy the faculty can be. They’ll try to nab it first if they see it out.”

“Yes, sir,” you said with a salute.

“Oh, and there is also this.” Thor plucked something from his back pocket and handed it to you. It was a miniature envelope. You popped it open and found a freaking $100 Visa gift card inside.

“Thor!” you screeched in disbelief. “ _Why?_ How?”

“It was my idea,” he said proudly. “But everyone chipped in. Get yourself something nice, will you? You work entirely too hard and you deserve a treat.”

“Ugh, you’re so ridiculous,” you muttered, blushing all the way up to your ears now. “Thank you. Seriously. I don’t know what to say.”

“You are most welcome,” he said, the smile fading into a more sincere expression. “I don’t know what I would do without you. This place was a mess when you got here, and look at it now. Everything is running smoothly thanks to you. As always, if there is anything you ever want, you need only ask it of me.”

You shook your head. He was too sweet to be a regular human man. You were so sure he was the god of his namesake. “Go away, you flatterer.”

He chuckled again and gave your knee a fond pat. “Aye, off I go. Come hide in my office with me when the food arrives.”

You giggled and picked up the phone to call your favorite sushi place around the corner. They were pretty fast, too, so in only half an hour you and Thor were in his office with door closed, laughing and chatting over sashimi and way too many rolls to be healthy. Thor could put food away like you wouldn’t believe; you’d once seen him attack an entire pizza during a late shift, which he often took in order to be sure he got all his grades in by their deadlines.

In fact, a week later, you’d been getting ready to head home when you popped your head in on him with an enormous stack of tests beside him. His hair stuck up in the front. It was like a signal to you by now. If he’d been running his hands through his hair a lot, it meant he was stressed out.

“Thor?” you asked, frowning as he lifted his head and gave you an exhausted smile.

“Yes, dear?” he answered.

You eyed the stack of papers. “Those are not your tests, are they?”

“Afraid they are,” he agreed.

You gaped. “Thor, it’ll take you all night to do these.”

He sighed. “I couldn’t pack it into my schedule earlier, so yes, it will.”

You bit your lower lip and then went for it. “Look, I know I’m not a professor or anything, but there’s got to be some way that I can help you grade these. I mean, come on. You’ll be here until midnight if you don’t get some help.”

Thor blinked at you, genuinely surprised, it seemed. “No, no, please go on home. Absolutely not. It would be improper.”

“I insist,” you said. “Just give me the basics and we can knock it out at least by maybe eight or nine o’clock.”

He gave you a weary, affectionate smile. “You are too sweet. Please, I would feel awful if you were to be stuck here with me all night.”

You crossed your arms and lifted one eyebrow. “As if I’m not stuck with you 24/7 already. The only difference is the sun will be down this time.”

Thor let out a small laugh. “I cannot dissuade you, can I?”

You smiled at him. “Have you ever?”

He shook his head. “Very well, my stubborn lass. Order us both some dinner and we’ll get started.”

“Aye, aye, Cap’n.” You went to your desk, ordered an absurdly huge pizza piled high with meat, and then grabbed your stuff and retreated into his office. Once shut in, you pulled up a chair and he explained the rubric, grading scores, and information he was looking for in the tests. It had sections, and that was the tricky part. You could knock out the true/false and multiple question ones while he did the short answer portions since he knew the content.

You stopped once the pizza arrived and ate before diving right back in. By the time you reached a quarter to nine o’clock, you only had five exams left.

“I cannot thank you enough for this,” Thor said.

“You’ve said that ten times already,” you told him a smirk.

“Then I’ll make it eleven,” he sniffed haughtily. “Thank you, my dear. It was an immense help. How can I repay you?”

“You bought me pizza,” you insisted. “That’s payment enough.”

Thor grinned. “I don’t know where you put it all. You ate, what? Three slices?”

“Oh, hush,” you fussed, your cheeks heating up. “You ate the other nine. No judgment.”

“That was not judgment on my part. It was supposed to be a compliment.”

“You are awful at compliments, then.”

He scowled. “I am not. I will have you know my tongue is very silver when it wants to be.”

You rolled your eyes. “Uh-huh.”

“I have an accent,” he insisted. “That automatically makes a silvertongue right there.”

You snorted back laughter. “Oh, is that how it works?”

“Yes,” he said. “American women can’t resist the British accent. It’s in the blood, you know.”

“Is that why we declared our independence from you?”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Ha-ha. You are too smart for your own good, you know.”

“No such thing,” you said happily. “Voila. Last one.”

“Thank heaven,” Thor sighed, and he sat back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes with both palms and then stretched his arms up over his head. His eyes were closed. You snuck a peek at the way his dress shirt molded to his pecs and washboard abs. Yum.

Thor sighed. “I must confess to feeling guilty. Is there not some boyfriend who will come crashing through the door demanding that I set you free?”

You snorted again. “Please. What man could stand me other than you?”

He adopted an offended look. “I beg your pardon?”

“I’m not exactly girlfriend material.”

“According to whom?”

“Men in general.”

“I highly doubt that,” he said dryly. “Perhaps you are not meeting the right ones. You are perfectly lovely. Smart and funny and compassionate and interesting. What fool of a man would deem that unattractive?”

“Apparently all of them but you,” you muttered. “I think Clinton was still president the last time I went on a date.”

“That is a crime of the highest order,” he said. “I apologize on behalf of my gender.”

“It’s okay,” you said, shrugging it off, because if you thought about how nice he’d been for much longer, you’d do something stupid. “And we should probably get off this subject. It’s dangerous.”

Something rather sly slid into his expression then. “Oh?”

“Yeah, you know, the work topics you’re not supposed to discuss are sex, politics, and religion.” You cringed as you realized you’d said sex and not dating. Freudian slip. Hell, one that could get you fired if it had been anyone but him.

“Do you want to talk to me about sex?” Thor asked with a teasing lilt, leaning his head on one hand.

“No,” you insisted.

“But you brought it up. Surely you want to talk about it a little bit.”

“I promise you I don’t.”

“Mm-mm,” he rumbled. “Liar, liar, pants on fire.”

You covered your mouth to stifle a giggle that tried to escape. He grinned in victory of having made you laugh. “There is no one here but us. You must have something on your mind or you wouldn’t have said it.”

“You’re my boss,” you said exasperated. “I can’t talk to you about… _that_.”

“It is after hours,” he reminded you. “We are no longer employees. We are just two people sitting in an office. There. I have availed your fears.”

You squirmed under his patient, amused gaze. He was definitely just messing with you, but he had insisted, and part of you was excited by the attention. You had talked about many things casually since you’d been working together, and this was a new subject. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to poke the bear a little, so to speak.

“So maybe it’s been a while for me,” you confessed, brushing your hair behind one ear out of habit. “And maybe I’m worried I’m no longer appealing to men anymore. What do you think?”

Thor met your gaze for a long several seconds, and then gently asked, “Do you truly believe you are unattractive?”

You shrugged. Thor sat back in his chair, still holding your gaze. “Then let me be the first to fix that for you. You are gorgeous.”

You flushed. And he kept going, which shocked you. “Not only are you gorgeous, but you are poised and intelligent and genuine, which only makes you more attractive. However, men are simple, and they see these qualities and become afraid that they cannot measure up, and so they choose instead not to try at all. It is not a reflection of you in the slightest, but merely a reaction to them feeling inadequate.”

He let his eyes trace your shoulders, chest, hips, and legs. “And you dress very well. Conservative, but not prude. You carry yourself with surety. You look directly at someone when you speak instead of looking down, and to weak men, it is intimidating.”

He gave you a slow smile that made your heart try to pounce out of your chest. “But to worthy men, it is very seductive.”

Your mouth opened before you could stop it. “And just how do I know a worthy man when I see one?”

“Oh,” he said, and his calf brushed yours as he shifted in the chair in a far-too-casual movement. “You’ll know the signs.”

You licked your lower lip, your mouth dry, breathing a little elevated, your voice slightly hoarse. “Right.”

The heavy eye contact was killing you. It had been way too long since an attractive man paid you even an iota of attention, and Thor’s attention made you goosebumpy. You were already starting to feel warm in every part of your body with any sensitivity. Your brain cried at you to bail from the conversation before you said or did something stupid and desperate. Even if he was flirting with you, it didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean it would lead to something. You had to be realistic about this situation. Nip this crush in the bud before it destroyed you.

You stood, hoping he couldn’t see the slight wobble in your knees. “Um, I should, um, get these ready to be given back to students.”

You turned to the desk and began organizing the tests, and as you did, you became distinctly aware that he was still looking at you. Heat seeped into your skin. You went from warm to hot. He was watching you, and it was way too exciting to be healthy for a professional relationship.

“My dear,” Thor said quietly. “May I ask you something that is not to leave this office?”

You thought about it. _No. Say no_ , your brain pleaded with you. _Just say no._

“Yes.”

_Idiot!_

You heard the chair creak as he stood, and then inhaled sharply as he stepped up behind you—not close enough to touch you, but enough that you felt the heat from his chest and thighs along your spine, and the warm spill of air as he leaned over towards your right ear.

“If I were to ask if I could fuck you tonight,” Thor whispered. “What would be your answer?”

Your brain short-circuited. It took you a moment to acknowledge what he'd just said, and to be sure you hadn't imagined it. You kept perfectly still where you stood in front of his desk and drew in a shaky breath. "I would tell you that is inappropriate, immoral, and sure to get us fired if anyone found out about it."

"That is not an answer."

You licked your lips and swallowed hard. "I...I, um, I think it would be best for us not to do that."

"I see. Why is that?"

You turned to face him, and he didn't move back. Rather, he placed his palms on either side so that you were pinned between his tall frame and the desk. You were so close that his tie brushed against your breastbone each time he breathed, and you could smell his cologne. "B-Because unless the sex is total crap, which I don't think it would be, then we would be too tempted. It wouldn't be a one time thing. We would, um, want to keep meeting in secret, and the longer on it continued, the more likely it would be that we'd get caught and fired."

"That," he said calmly. "Is a very rational, mature point. But again, you did not answer my question. I am looking for a yes or a no."

It should have been easy to tell him no, but it wasn't. Your mouth felt like it was full of sand. His hard, luscious body hovering so closely just fogged your thoughts up into nothingness. You wanted to sink down against the desk in a heap from how much he'd turned you on just from that question. Your whole body wanted to glom onto him like a paper clip to a magnet. The air in the office felt electrified. You wished you could simply wave a hand and dissipate the tension growing between you, but it only thickened as the seconds ticked by while you struggled to answer.

"Why?" you whispered hoarsely. "Why do you want to...to..."

"Fuck you?" he finished. You just nodded meekly.

"Well," he said, still not touching you. "For one, it disturbs me deeply that you think of yourself as unattractive when I have had to restrain myself from touching you without permission the entire time I have known you. Not that I would ever do anything without your consent, but I have wanted to touch you in small, reassuring ways, because you are a sweet girl, and I want you to feel comfortable with me. And you hide it well, but I know you are attracted to me as well. I knew it when we met. I felt it. A spark. It is not why I hired you, but it was something I considered an unexpected bonus, I shall say, to know that a woman so intelligent and creative found me attractive in return."

He exhaled, shutting his eyes for a moment. "And I believe fucking you would be fulfilling in ways I have not enjoyed for quite some time. I have abstained from it for personal reasons, mainly that too many times I have fallen for women who would use me for their own selfish needs."

He reopened them and his stare almost pulled you completely under. "I would like to cater to you. Spoil you. Give you very slow, intimate foreplay and then fuck you hard on top of this desk, in my chair, and up against the wall. I think you would be an extremely desirable partner. I think you would enjoy being my focus, for I am the type of man who only enjoys sex if my lady enjoys herself. My rule has always been that I don't come unless you do first."

Thor smiled gently, glancing down at your lips. "And because I like you. Very much. I want you to be taken care of for a change, as you have done nothing but take care of me since we met."

Your head spun as you considered everything he'd just said to you. You'd had no idea that he thought of you this way. You'd always known he liked you, for it was in his actions and in how respectfully he treated you, but never that he thought about you as someone he wanted to touch and kiss and feel. The longer he stood there in your space, the dizzier you got.

"But," he said finally. "If my attentions are unwanted, I will certainly do nothing. I leave it up to you."

He licked his lips and dragged his gaze up to meet yours again. "Yes or no?"

You knew better. You really, really did.

"Yes," you whispered back. "Please fuck me, Thor."

He smiled. "As you wish."

Thor leaned in those final few inches and kissed you.

You nearly collapsed onto the desk in a limp tangle of limbs.

Luckily, Thor had fast reflexes. He caught you around the waist when he felt your body shudder and weaken, wrapping those steel bands of muscle about your waist and holding you up against his warm, firm chest. You just hadn't been ready. You hadn't been ready for how damn soft his lips were, and how pleasant it felt for his beard to rub against your sensitive cheeks.

Thor chuckled softly into your mouth, eyes twinkling. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Y-Yeah," you stammered out, light-headed and blinking stars away. "I'm fine."

He slid his hands down your back until he reached your waist and then lifted you onto the desk. He nudged your legs apart and stood between them, stroking your hips as he went back for more. He kissed you a second time, a third, licking your lips apart to taste more. He found your tongue and you had prop your hands on the desk to keep from passing out from the sheer bliss of his touch. Oh, it felt heavenly. He touched you with just enough fervor, but never applied too much strength. A perfect balance of desire and restraint.

Thor pushed the hem of your dress up over your thighs and then stroked them, massaged them, until you were moaning against his lips. He pushed the soft material up over your panties and then gently palmed your sex through the cotton panties. You shivered and gripped the edge of the desk, your eyes rolling back as his thick fingers rubbed against your slit patiently, steadily making you wetter.

"Do you like to be teased?" he asked as he traveled towards your jaw. He bit softly just underneath your ear and then kept going, kissing your neck.

"Y-Yes," you gasped out, trembling as he made a path to your breasts. He pushed the straps of your dress down your arms and unhooked your bra. He inhaled sharply at the sight of your bare breasts, and then tugged you forward on the desk, his fingers pushing your panties aside simultaneously. He slid his middle finger inside you just as his hot mouth surrounded your breast.

It was a good thing the entire floor had no one on it, or they all would have heard you moan.

The entry had been sharp, and you were so tight, but then a pleasant burn simmered up through your nervous system and delicious pleasure followed it shortly. His lips had brought your breast completely inside his mouth and he let it fall out gently before circling your nipple. He left his finger buried deep in the wet clutch of your pussy and gradually eased it out. You clung to the desk for dear life, struggling to breathe under the veil of heavenly sensations. He pulled it nearly free and returned to you a second time, going slowly as if making room.

"Ahh!" you cried out. "Thor, please."

"Patience," he murmured. "It'll come, sweetheart."

He kept going until your body relaxed at long last, and then he returned to your lips, his voice smooth and confident. "Lie back for me."

You stretched out across his desk, your breathing shallow and jerky, unable to look away as he tugged off his tie, undid a few buttons, and then propped your legs up on his broad shoulders. He swept a few papers out of the way and pulled your panties down until they hit the carpet. Then he actually knelt on one knee and buried his tongue inside you.

Every muscle in your body contracted at once. You arched up from the desk, your mouth flying open to shriek his name as sweet, honeyed pleasure spread outward from between your legs. Thor hummed in approval and drew his tongue up across your slick heat until he reached your clit. His soft lips wrapped around it delicately and he sucked, and the friction of his beard against your inner thighs made one thing perfectly clear.

You would never survive him.

You shook your head frantically, panting madly in between breaths. "No, no, no, I can't do this, mm, Thor, please, God, please, mm, Thor, you have to stop."

"Relax," he urged. "Let me take care of you."

"B-But I'm gonna...oh God, Thor, it's been so long since I...mm, please, I'm gonna come too soon."

"There is no too soon," he said gently, running the flat of his thumb up against your outer walls and circling your clit. "Take what you need. I give it freely."

He lowered his mouth to your clit again just as he slipped two fingers inside this time, and you couldn't fight it any longer. You felt an enormous, wonderful tug at your aching center and then you climaxed. It filled every inch of you like a freshly brewed cup of coffee in a sparkling clean mug. You hadn't felt anything this satisfying in months. It was exactly what you needed, exactly the way you needed it.

And who you'd needed it from.

Once the wave of nirvana abated, you became consumed with a sudden crisis of modesty as you realized your boss had just eaten you out on his desk like Chinese takeout.

Your cheeks burned with heat as he stood once more, wiping his lips clean, and he tossed you a playful grin as he noticed your gaze. "You taste as sweet as you look, my dear."

"Shut up," you grumbled.

He chuckled as he pulled his shirt tail from his slacks and undid them. "I'm only teasing."

"Yes," you mumbled, fidgeting at the slight peek of his gorgeous hipbones and sculpted abs beneath the shirt when it lifted over his belt. "You are."

Thor noted your tone and unbuttoned his shirt. Your mouth actually watered at the sight of his chest, so tanned and golden and utterly tempting in every way. You'd had fantasies about touching it before, even at your desk, it was so alluring. Every time he leaned over your shoulder to look at something on your screen, you suppressed a little shiver thinking about how that glorious chest would feel pressed to your back. Now it was right in front of you and he'd just given you his permission to go nuts.

You sat up and cautiously placed your hands on his stomach, watching with fascination as his skin flexed and moved over the powerful muscles. You slid your hands up along the flat surface, noting how hot his skin felt against your palms, how it made his breathing deepen with arousal. You swept them over his pecs and up to his shoulders, exploring the flawless skin. God, he was exquisite. You felt like you didn't even deserve to touch him.

Thor tilted your chin up and kissed you, smiling against your lips. "Has anyone ever told you that you are adorable?"

"Maybe. No one's coming to mind right off the bat." He reached for the button to his pants, but you stopped him and did it yourself. After all, you were beyond curious at this point. It used to embarrass you when you caught yourself thinking about Thor's hammer. Now you'd actually get a chance to find out firsthand if it was as mighty as the god he was named after.

You stuck one hand inside his boxers.

And your fingers almost didn't close all the way around his cock.

Oh, yes. The mighty Thor indeed.

You withdrew Thor's cock and inhaled sharply as a sudden rush of desire hit you like a tidal wave. Thor had a positively flawless cock, so thick and elegantly shaped. Some sort of repressed instinct seized you because before either of you could say anything, your mouth completely enveloped the head of his cock.

Thor stiffened and groaned your name in helpless delight. His hand flew to the nape of your neck, but he didn't do anything obnoxious like shove your head down so it would slide in further. It seemed like a reflex, as if he simply wanted to maintain intimacy. He stroked your hair to one side and didn't stop you, but then his deep voice gasped out words a moment later.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to--if you don't want to--"

You swept your tongue around the flushed, hot tip of his cock and then let it slide free with a small slurp. Thor shuddered. It was equal parts cute and sexy.

"I want to," you murmured huskily, stroking the shaft. "Do you want me to?"

Thor nodded too many times. You sat forward a little more and let his cock glide into your mouth a second time, and you took him all the way to the base. It was difficult; he was easily the biggest cock you'd ever attempted to suck, but you managed to relax your jaw. Thor groaned and hissed and fought to keep still, and better yet, he stroked your scalp with his fingertips just as you began to suck his cock in earnest. He let out little breathy moans every few seconds, and the taste of him only made you wetter as you continued. You sped up gradually and squeezed him, your other hand cupping his balls until at last he stopped you with a hand on your shoulder.

He swept you up to place you back upon the desk, his pupils dilated to a ridiculous extent, his breathing excited as his heavy body flattened you beneath him. He rolled on a condom and kissed you passionately, his hands stroking your breasts, your thighs, your stomach, your ass, even slipping up into your hair as if he could not decide which part of you he found the most appealing.

Then he latched onto your hips and sunk inside you.

The whole world inverted itself.

Dr. Thor Odinson felt _incredible_ inside you.

"Oh!" you cried out as he filled you one inch at a time. And kept going. And going. And going. And _going_.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Thor." You bit your lower lip and tried to keep from trembling, but you felt drunk and high and crazed all at the same time. Your nerves sang from the gloriousness of him. You swore you heard a chorus of angels. Oh, what a mighty good man. With a mighty good cock.

"Mm, sweetheart?" he rumbled in your ear.

"Hmm?" you asked blearily in return.

"You feel _so_ good to me."

"Ditto," you said, too delirious with pleasure to say much more than that.

Thor closed his teeth over your pulse, just a quick, light, affectionate bite, and then pulled out slowly. It drew more helpless whimpering from you as your inner walls adjusted to him. Sweat beaded along your brow, under your breasts, along your thighs. You struggled to hold still as he ventured in again, his lips and tongue swirling patterns over your throat, his chest grazing your sensitive breasts as he pushed forward. You wrapped your arms around his neck and simply held on with all your strength. Low groans slipped from between his lips and tickled across your bare skin, making you that much more excited and eager.

Thor lifted up enough to kiss you, and rocked steadily against your body, gaining confidence as you mewled and shivered underneath him once the pleasure awakened completely within you. He held you still between those huge hands and pumped into you faster with each passing second, and by then, you couldn't help yourself. You moaned at apex of every thrust as he fucked you smoothly on the desk, as if it were effortless, as if you were meant for him and he for you. It didn't take long before your slick inner walls took him fully and the slap of skin on skin in the office became the music by which you fucked.

You dug your nails into the solid, flat plains of his shoulder blades and couldn't stop yourself from chanting, "Don't stop, don't stop, please, Thor, don't stop!"

Thor growled, sending vibrations tickling down your chest and abs, and fixed you with his sweltering hot gaze. "I'll only stop when you come. I want you to come for me, sweetheart. Right now."

He raised up and flattened his big hand against your belly, holding you still, and then he reared back, plunging into you harder than ever. His pelvis crashed against your clit. It only took him three tries. On the third stroke, you threw your head back and finally let go.

You tried not to flail, but you couldn't help it. You arched up from the desk, one hand clutching his forearm where he held you down and fucked you through your orgasm, the other flying out in vain to try and hold onto something. You knocked his lamp and cup full of pens onto the floor, and couldn't care less, because your climax was _everything_. You bit your bottom lip and tried to muffle your moans, gasping as your soaking core flexed again and again in the throes of ecstasy around Thor's cock. Above you, Thor groaned indulgently and slid his hand lower until his palm settled over your clit, adding extra sweet pressure that made you moan louder as you felt it. He thumbed the tight bud slowly as you worked through the orgasm and only ceased when you stilled on the desk after a few minutes.

You stared at each other as you caught your breath, and you could tell your expression matched his: a combination of disbelief, satisfaction, and hunger.

"Wow," you muttered hoarsely.

"Aye," Thor rumbled, raking his damp hair away from his forehead. He bent and kissed you, slipping his hand up into your hair. "That was so much better than I ever imagined."

You nibbled your lower lip. "You imagined that before?"

Thor gave you a rakish grin. "Many times, in fact."

The grin deepened as he scooped you up from the desk as he straightened again, and his eyes sparkled with renewed vigor. "And I have a couple more ideas, if you're interested."

You grinned right back at him. "God bless academics."

 


End file.
